


Midnight and Noon

by StarryDust



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wrote this last night at midnight god save me, It's so cheesy im sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDust/pseuds/StarryDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gay you're gay we're all gay (for Sebastian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight and Noon

"Hey Seb," you chirped, strolling into the young programmer's room.  
"Oh, hey." Sebastian continued to type away at his computer, lines of code displayed on the old monitor.  
"Whatchya coding this time?"  
"Website. It's a simple job, to be honest." He was fairly focused on this job, barely paying attention to you. You frowned gently, but secretly smiled.  
"How long have you got 'til it's due?"  
"A week or so," he replied simply, glancing at you for a second. He was catching on.  
"Good," you murmured, wrapping your arm around his neck. You gave his jaw a simple peck, but it still made his cheeks flush slightly.  
"Babe, c'mon, I've gotta finish this," he giggled as he set down his keyboard to grab your waist and pull you into his lap.  
"You have time. Also, it's 1:10 in the morning. It's time to rest," you mumbled against his ear. You leaned against his body lazily, his arms wrapped around you.  
"Fine," he sighed in a mockingly resigned voice. He gently kissed you, cupping your cheek. The room went suddenly dim as the monitor fell asleep.  
He continued you kiss you, sleepily adventuring your mouth. He moved from your lips down to your jaw, and then to your neck. He eventually settled his head onto your shoulder, your soft snores lulling him into slumber.

* * *

 

It was late morning until he was woken up by a familiar pair of lips against his. He opened his eyes to yours, warm and sweet. He smiled, leaning in to kiss you again.  
"Morning," he mumbled against your lips.  
"Hey," you chirped, a hint of sleepiness in your voice. "Looks like someone woke up at a somewhat healthy hour."  
Sebastian chuckled. "I love you so much."  
"Love you too." You smiled. You stretched, finally getting up from his lap only to flop down on his bed.  
"No, get up. You have to go home and tend to your farm." You whined in protest, burying yourself into his blankets. He still came over and picked you up, carrying you bridal style until he was halfway across the room.  
"C'mon, let's go," he said tiredly, still rubbing his eyes. He grabbed your hand, leading you out the door. He said a sleepy goodbye to his mom before beginning to walk you home.  
You and Sebastian strolled along, chatting quietly and complimenting each other randomly. After an hour or so, you finally arrived at the farm.  
He turned around to go home, but you caught his sleeve, your face flushing slightly.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you something..." He stopped and awkwardly turned to you. You shoved your hand into your pocket and pulled out a Mermaid's Pendant. He flushed as you walked closer to put it into his hands.  
"Will you marry me?" you whispered. Happy tears welled up in his eyes. A large grin broke out on his face as he hugged you tight.  
When he could finally talk again, he whispered, "Yes, of course." He kissed you all over your face before locking eyes with you. His dark, almost black eyes were bright and loving. He pulled you in for a kiss, and from then on, Stardew Valley really began to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> save me from the dark


End file.
